


prince(ss)

by sarawattinechichic



Series: buckytony nonpowerAUs [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Tony Stark, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bottom Tony Stark, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, Self-Lubrication, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 08:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarawattinechichic/pseuds/sarawattinechichic
Summary: Tony is dressed up as his favourite princess for Halloween to hand out candy, and Bucky is taking his younger siblings trick-or-treating, but Tony ate some funny candy that causes his heat to come early.





	prince(ss)

Tony wasn’t going to wear any makeup for Halloween. It irritated him and after spending hours on his costume he was much too tired to bother, and still had a full night of handing out candy to seemingly endless amounts of children. His makeup-free face was typically nowhere near fitting of the natural image that would look proper with his costume, but putting his soft chocolate hair around his face and curling it slightly was enough with his beauty alone to make him look softer and incredibly cute. He had spent hours over the course of October finding, ordering, and getting ready different parts of his elaborate costume, some of which he even made or altered by hand. 

His costume was his favourite princess. Tony loves princess and animated movies and will always go with two of the girls from his animation class. His most recent favourite was a cute princess (who luckily happened to have short light chocolate hair), that wore an oversized soft pink sweater with a fluffy bunny face on it, a slightly fluffy stripped yellow pink and blue flowy skirt that cut off at about a quarter of the thigh above the knee and had little ribbons and bows strung over it, ankle socks with lace and deco and bows at the tops, pink lacy wrist cuffs, and the finishing touch to his perfectly recreated costume, a silky, pink choker with a small bow and shiny pink bell on the front. And it was, of course, not part of what the princess would wear, at least not known to fans, but Tony decided to go the extra mile in feeling soft and princess-like by ordering a semi-matching pair of frilly, pale, light turquoise panties with adorable little star charms on them.

Tony was beyond glad that his heat wasn’t supposed to come for another month, as obviously, any holiday mood is significantly dampened by being too needy and hot for him to do much more than rub and shove as many appropriately shaped objects as he can find in his room against his prostate. And he can’t help but think, staring at the thin panties laid out on his bed, the one part of his costume he hasn’t put on yet, that the mood wouldn’t be the only thing dampened beyond repair if he were in heat (though he can’t deny the shiver that runs down his spine at the thought of wearing the panties while in heat).

He slips them on carefully, not wanting to mess up the pristine ruffles of his socks, and pulls them all the way up to his hips, the layered frilly bits surrounding his hips and the material in between hugging his cock in a way that he would almost call cute. He wiggles a little, the material a little tight but wonderfully soft over his full butt cheeks.

It’s about 6:00pm now, and Tony knows that the little of kids in their zoo animal costumes too shy to do much more than hide behind their parents’ backs will begin coming at 6:30-7:00, so he waits in his chair set up by the door and his “candy trey”. After about a half hour of waiting and still no kids showing up, he starts to snack lightly on the candy, figuring that with the turnout as it’s been so far it would be fine to eat a few candies. There’s a new brand of chocolate that was released this year that supposedly has healthy benefits to children’s development and was, after extensive testing and research of course, widely recommended as the best Halloween treat by doctors. Tony had bought some, and definitely ate some as he waited because of course they also tasted wonderful. He assumed that the chocolates would just have no effect on an already developed person, so he ate them without excitement nor worry.

It was 7:24 when the doorbell rang for the first time, and Tony eagerly handed out little handfuls to each of the children and gave short compliments on each of their costumes. By 8:45, the kids showing up were the perfect age to recognize and adore his costume, a few 8 year old boys and 13 year old girls telling him he looked like a real princess, which even from a child made him blush at the thought of a pretty alpha seeing him as the perfect princess.

By 9:00, he noticed himself growing hot, the smell of delicious treats from beside him no longer smelling very desirable, and the soft fluffy inside of the bunny sweater feeling even better than before as it rubs against the quickly hardening nubs on his chest.

At 9:16, Tony is squirming in his chair and a few of his hairs are sticking to his face. When the doorbell rings just a minute later, standing up causes a small rush of slick to drip from his hole. He doesn’t understand what’s going on, his legs are pressed uncomfortably together, trying to keep more slick from spilling out of him and to try to hide his likely strong scent from the people outside his door as he turns the nob.

“Trick or treat!” A voice cries at him, before he can register the person’s face.

The voice is deep and soothing, and double the slick from before slips between his cheeks and he feels his upper thighs become slippery from the thin panties’ inability to contain his wetness. When he looks up, he sees the new boy who moved into his neighbourhood in the last few weeks, the new alpha, who he had yet to talk to, standing with a slack mouth, slick lips and wide eyes, holding the hands - and one is a metal arm, holy shit how? - of two children in sailor moon costumes, his sisters, Tony recalls from what he’s heard at school.

“Hey, are you okay? Hello?”

New boy is talking to him, with that sexy brooklyn accent. Pretty, tall, sexy, ~~yummy~~ , alpha is talking to him. He knows it sounds gross, but if he had to relate the situation of his thighs to anything right now, it would be a waterslide. He gets dizzy, leans against the door heavily, no doubt with the expression of an injured rabbit being approached by a predator, but probably considerably much harder.

“Kids, I’m sorry. This person is clearly really sick and alone, so I’ll stay with her and try to get her help, can you guys go with Stevie for the rest of the night and I’ll meet you at home as soon as I can?” He hears the alpha say.

He is pried gently off of the cold door and held delicately to a warm chest. He’s much too hot for this, he thinks, but the overwhelming sense of right and the amount of will it takes to not hump at the alpha’s thighs is too much for him to do much about anything right now.

“Hi, my name is James, but you can call me Bucky, can you tell me yours?”

“T-Tony, ah,” he stuttered to the boy, basically panting.

If the alpha, Bucky, is surprised that Tony isn’t really so much of a pretty “princess” and as a “prince” he doesn’t show it, and focuses on Tony.

“Tony, can you tell me what’s wrong? Do you need anything at all? Should I call someone?” He rambles on with questions, the façade of bravery from before slipping to show panic for Tony’s health and safety.

Tony knows, he absolutely knows he must smell delicious to Bucky right now, the way Bucky does to him. Why is the alpha still talking to him? Trying to get him help? When it’s obvious that Bucky has the perfect thing right on him to fix Tony’s problems? He whines, pulls at Bucky’s shirt (notes he didn’t bother to dress up much), and ruts lightly against one of his thighs as he practically hangs of the alpha, just begging for the boy to touch him.

“A-Alpha…” he breathes against Bucky’s partially exposed collar bones.

“Okay, let’s get you into bed for some rest.” Bucky states.

Tony knows that by now, any healthy, young, alpha like Bucky, would be ridiculously hard at the smell and feeling of the sweet omega in his arms, but Bucky continues to pretend that isn’t what’s happening, and Tony hates it. Bucky slides his metal arm around Tony’s back, then reaches one down around to his thighs. When Bucky first attempts to lift him, his left hand slips, Tony’s thighs are so, so wet. He tries again though, ignoring the slick coating his metal hand now, and is successful, and carries Tony upstairs, and figures out where is room is as he goes. Tony, however, can’t stop thinking about all the better things those _metal_ hands could be doing with his slick and supple thighs.

Bucky adjusts his metal hand on Tony’s thigh, not wanting to slip again, and the pads of his metal fingertips press into the side of his thighs, not too hard, but with a seemingly very intendedly direct force, and Tony cums. His heavy breathing hitches to make way for a slight whine as he does, and he knows the only reason his slick isn’t pooling on the floor beneath them as the walk is because of the change in position, causing him to wet a further back area of the panties.

Bucky makes no comment on the noise, and Tony is unable to tell whether the boy recognizes that he just came, but when he places him on his bed the bright pink flush on his face and ears answers that question. Bucky makes to walk away from his side, and Tony’s body screams at him, forcing him to do something, anything, to prevent the sweet and delicious smelling alpha from leaving him.

He reached out and tugged Bucky back towards himself by the wrist, and slowly lifted the alpha’s hand to his chest, looking up at him with pink cheeks, eyes glazed from under his eyelashes as he places it over one of his nipples, more slick sliding out of his hole at the contact.

Tony lowers his eyes to the (thankfully) very obvious bulge in Bucky’s jeans, sees it twitch, and cums again, rubbing his knees together and shifting his legs in a way that pushes his skirt up enough to reveal the frilly edges of his turquoise panties. Bucky’s eyes flick quickly downwards and follow the movement intently, and as the very edges of the soaking panties are revealed, something in the alpha’s gaze changes slightly. He leans over Tony’s form on the mattress, keeping his right hand over his chest, and curling his left over Tony’s sharp hipbone. Tony whines, and Bucky rolls him onto his back, climbing over him in response. Bucky brings his left hand up to hold the side of Tony’s face, fingers tangled slightly in the longer curls of his hair, and leans forward, Tony letting tears slip from his eyes when at the last minute Bucky angles his face to kiss Tony’s cheek.

He just wants, want so bad everything that Bucky has, knowing what a perfect alpha the boy is from his tantalizing sent and all of the wonderful things he’s seen and heard at school, even from how the alpha has been since ringing Tony’s doorbell just a short while ago.

He sobs as Bucky moves to his jaw, kissing him so softly and delicately he knows that if watching from the side one could see how feather light the touches were and see the different parts of his lips slowly disconnecting from his skin as the alpha moves to kiss another spot. Tony loves it, loves knowing that Bucky must know him enough from school that despite having to ask his name (probably the confusion of his costume, Bucky was convinces by the simple hair and outfit change that he was a girl after all), that Bucky wants him and cares enough to be so gentle and thorough. But it’s not enough. He’s in heat, on the verge of coming a third time from Bucky’s warm presence above his hypersensitive body, he’s basically laying in a pool of his own fluid at this point, and he can’t hold back his sobs from his overwhelming desperation for his alpha to just touch him. _His_ alpha.

“A-Alpha.” He moans again, unable to ask him for much beyond crying the word and hoping it will communicate his desires.

“Baby.” Is the alpha’s response, and Tony arcs his back at the word, squirming greatly and whimpering, unable to do anything with his hands other than paw in Bucky’s general area.

Bucky pushes up his shirt slightly by sliding his hands up Tony’s sides, and when Tony’s stomach twitches at the touch, Bucky lets out a low growl, and a huskily whispered ’princess’ and Tony cums again. It probably hasn’t even been fifteen minutes since Bucky came into his house, and he’s already came three times, and they’ve barely even done anything.

Bucky leans back to sit on his knees, thighs over Tony’s thighs, and pulls his sweater over his head. Tony can’t stop whimpering at the sight, and Bucky leans over him then, runs his hands down Tony’s exposed sides once again, hikes the soft skirt up onto Tony’s exposed stomach, and drives his hips forwards into Tony’s. Tony makes a noise somewhere between a scream and moan, and ruts his crotch in Bucky’s direction as he wiggles around between the alpha’s strong thighs. His heat and desire to submit and win the alpha’s heart (and knot, of course) makes him feel weak and small in every part of his being.

Bucky continues rutting, with less force but more continuously, as he brings his hands back up to Tony’s fully exposed chest, his baby pink bunny sweater bunched up around his neck and under his armpits, to rub at his nipples. When Bucky grabs his nipples and tugs a bit, Tony comes again, and gasps in shock at the still average amount of cum dripping from his cock. Of course he generally knew of the differences of an omega in heat on their own versus with an alpha, but he would have never imagined that he could physically be capable of coming so many times so quickly and still be releasing average amounts of cum, AND to still feel so unsatisfied and needy.

Bucky, obviously sensing Tony’s strong reaction, leans down and pulls on his left nipple with his teeth, before moving down the centre of his stomach, placing soft kisses on the way, stopping to like beside his belly button lightly, causing Tony to writhe even more than he already was, and continuing the soft kisses on Tony’s faint happy trail.

He paused then, and Tony tilted his head to look at him, wondering why on earth he would stop when what he was doing felt so good, to see Bucky staring right back at him, the alpha’s dark grey eyes staring into his own as he curls his fingers on the waistband of Tony’s soft skirt. Tony whines and drops his head back as Bucky pulls the skirt off his body, his butt lifting from the bed naturally when needed.

As Tony’s soaking little panties are exposed fully to Bucky, he runs the tip of one finger down Tony’s cock, which is snug against his stomach in the panties, and then blows lightly over it, causing Tony to twitch and buck towards Bucky’s face, desperate for a friction that Bucky isn’t giving him.

Then Bucky lies back and pulls Tony on top of him, reversing their positions, and Tony moans in a high pitch as the shift allows him to feel the starting bulge of the alpha’s knot through his jeans. Tony grinds his ass into the other boy for a bit before moving down, straddling one of Bucky’s legs. He noses at Bucky’s bulge and pushes his ass against the ankle it’s over, forcing the limb to rub against his sensitive hole through the panties, and the sensation causes him to leak all over Bucky. He rubs on the leg, trying to alternate between friction on his hole and cock, while also trying to undo Bucky’s pants, want to get the alpha’s thick knot as deep inside him as soon as possible.

The action is too much for his heat muddled mind and shaky fingers to accomplish however, and the parts of himself being held up by strength alone collapse onto the alpha, and he goes back to nosing around the boy’s crotch and rutting frantically against his leg, letting out choked off little moans at every rub.

Bucky had been around omegas in heat before, but never for long as he would always turn them down if he was propositioned, and he never could have imagined one getting to the state Tony was in only shortly after the time he would’ve left them.

He lifts the sobbing omega back up into his lap, the boys hands curled into the bottom of his sweater, his knees bent and legs spread cutely over Bucky’s thighs, and he leans in to lovingly kiss the tear tracks on Tony’s face. Tony sniffs in response, still clearly distraught at not being able to immediately climb onto Bucky’s knot.

“Shhh doll, I’ve got you,” he assured the omega.

Tony nodded in response, and lifted his butt off of Bucky’s lap so that the alpha could remove his jeans and underwear, his dick slapping lightly against his stomach when released. He threw his jeans to the side and pulled Tony back onto his lap, and reached his hands around the boy to grab and pull at his supple ass. Tony reached behind himself with both hands, using one to pull the panties to the side, exposing his dripping hole, and using the other to guide three of Bucky’s fingers straight into his ass with no hesitation nor resistance from his body.

“Oh, shit, okay. Uhm, alright, let’s… uhm. Do you w- do you need any prep?” Bucky asked, even though he could tell by all the slick running down his fingers that the answer was a strong no.

And of course Tony, shook his head and looked up at Bucky, bottom lip pouting out, begging the alpha with his eyes to enter him. And Bucky, being an attentive and gentle alpha, did. He lifted the omega up, his limp body being pliant and easy to maneuver, and directed his cock to the omega’s hole, and in his excitement and neediness, Tony dropped down immediately until he was stuffed full with Bucky’s cock, budding knot and all.

Bucky can feel the bunched up frills of the panties at the side of his balls from where the panties were forced aside for his access, and thrusts up lightly to make sure they’re not creating an uncomfortable friction, and upon deciding that no, they are not, he thrusts again, harder, and again, faster.

Bucky continuously thrusts upwards into the omega as he wiggles and grinds around on his alpha’s cock to hit as many angles inside himself as possible. They both can feel slick from Tony’s leaking hole covering their thighs, and Tony slips around on top of the alpha because of it, which really just helps Bucky’s cock reach more places on the omega’s sensitive walls, and his knot continues to grow, stretching Tony’s rim into a pink and puffy state around the thickened member.

When Bucky’s knot swells to its full size, locking him inside of Tony, Tony cums again at the feeling of being so perfectly full for the first time. Tony’s warm and wet walls clenching tightly around Bucky’s cock and hypersensitive knot are what send him over the edge, and in turn the sensation of Bucky’s copious amounts of warm alpha cum filling him causes Tony to cum one final time for the night.

With the two boys connected and unable to part for at least an hour, they lay down, maintaining the connection as best they can but allowing a substantial amount of cum to slip out the sides of Bucky’s cock and pool between them. Tony curls into Bucky, tries to make himself as small as possible, the oversized sweater helping greatly, and tucks himself into the curve of Bucky’s neck, pretending it doesn’t force his feet to reach a further part of the bed than Bucky’s.

Tony looks up at Bucky again, eyes red and puffy but expression full of a love that comes with an incredible bond, as well as complete trust and admiration, and opens his mouth, lips parting and closing a few times softly as his eyelashes flutter, before speaking.

“Bucky?”

“Baby doll?” Tony smiles at how naturally the pet name falls from Bucky’s lips, how good it feels for the perfect boy hugging him to call him by it.

“You’ll stay right?” Tony had never been knotted before, didn’t know if his heat symptoms would reoccur later or not, just didn’t want the wonderfully strong arms and comforting scent of the alpha to leave his side.

“Of course, Tony.” He smiles at that too, loves everything that the boy says to him with his soft voice and pretty lips.

Feeling fucked out, finally satisfied, and comforted beyond belief, Tony drifts to sleep in the warm arms of his alpha, and has one of the best sleeps of his life up to date, with his new favourite person exactly where he wants him to be.

**Author's Note:**

> basically, this is my first work here in ao3, so im still learning how this works... so please enjoy, i tried okay... this is so lame. ughhh


End file.
